


5 Days of Summer

by BlackNinja



Series: The life of Resident Evil [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ashley is a young woman, Best Friends having a good time, Gen, Leon can drive!, fun times ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: It’s the middle of summer and Ashley’s plane was about to land any minute. Ashley got off at Docking 3 where Leon was waiting for her. Leon tried to stay out in the open the best he could but with the lack of space was hard to move around, lucky he heard a voice behind him. “Leon?”Leon look behind him to see..





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiNoOkami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoOkami/gifts).



It was the middle of summer, Ashley was just coming back home from college. Last month Ashley was doing some of her homework she had to do when a message pop on her Phone.

{Hey Ash, what you doing?} Said Leon.

{Nothing much, you?}

{Nothing. Hey what you doing this summer? You know you need a break sometimes.}

{Nothing much really besides Hanging out with my favorite person :)}

{Awe, plz come visit I need to see how my little girls all grown up.}

{Ok then, see you in summer vacation, luv you Leon}

{See you then I’ll pick you up from the airport when you arrive here, ok.}

{Ok, until then.} Ashley then put her phone down and got back to her homework.

* * *

And now it’s the middle of summer and Ashley’s plane was about to land any minute. Ashley got off at Docking 3 where Leon was waiting for her. Leon tried to stay out in the open the best he could but with the lack of space was hard to move around, lucky he heard a voice behind him. “Leon?”

Leon look behind him to see Ashley with her suitcase Leon said nothing besides hug Ashley.

“Hey, hushpuppy I missed you.”

“Why you call me that?”

“Because it reminds me of when I went to Louisiana, Hushpuppy sound like a cute nickname to me. And a great name for a type of food as well.” said Leon with a smile on his face. 

“Oh, cool” said Ashley hugging Leon again.

When Ashley let go of Leon, Leon grabbed her bags and they walk to the car.

When they made it to Leon’s car Ashley was having a scene of worry about Leon behind the wheel.

Leon look over at Ashley sitting in the passengers sit. “Don’t worry I’ve been taking driving lessons, from Helena which really help.” said Leon with a smile.

“Thank God, I love you Helena Harper. You lifesaver.” said Ashley having her hands up.

“Hey! I was not that bad of a driver.” Ashley Look at Leon and said “You know damn well you were a bad driver. And besides you crashed a plane, don’t think Hannigan didn’t tell me.”

“Fine, fine I get it I was a very bad driver” said Leon.

“So. You have a place to stay?”

“No not really, I really wasn’t thinking about it at the time.”

“You know you still have your old room, just the way you left it. And I updated Netflix for you your welcome.”  

“Thanks Leon” said Ashley smiling at Leon. Leon just smiled back at Ashley until they arrived at his apartment.

 


	2. Surprise!

When Leon and Ashley made it to Leon’s apartment. Ashley grab her bag and followed, Leon walk ahead opening the door for Ashley. They both went to the elevator pressed the button for the 5th floor. When they made it to the 5th floor Leon walk ahead opening his apartment door for Ashley, Ashley put her bags down and look around the living room (Wow, things have changed while I was gone) when Ashley was admiring Leon’s place she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Nothing has really changed in here, Ashley. Besides color and floor boards” said Leon guiding Ashley to her old room.

“Wow, who did it?”

“Well do you know Claire Redfield?” said Leon holding the door knob.

“Not really, but I know that name she’s Chris’s sister right?”

“Yup and she done a little something to your room while she was fixing my floor and decorating.” Leon opened the door to see.   

“Oh my god!” said Ashley walking into her new room.

“Nothing much has really changed besides color is now orange but like a slight dark orange. King & Queen sided bed. And big screen Tv, and a desk with everything u may need for homework or drawing stuff that you do. And” before Leon finished what he was about to say he grab the remote for the Tv and turn it on. “You have YouTube, Netflix along with regular Tv with up to a thousand shows. Your welcome.”

Ashley was in awes the whole time when Leon was talking about the room. Leon walk out of the room so Ashley could get used to her new looking room. While Ashley was in her room, Leon was going to see what he was going to cook for the two of them there was not really that much in the fridge. So he grab the phone and order pizza, Leon know what Ashley liked on her pizza. After the Leon got off the phone Ashley walk into the room “What are we having for dinner?” said Ashley.

“Pizza, because I need to go to the store tomorrow.”

“Cool, did you tell him the right address?” said Ashley with her hands on her hip.

“Maybe, what I like free pizza. So do you.”

“Yes we both like free pizza” said Ashley sitting on the couch.

An hour has passed and the Pizza just arrived the charge was free because it took long to get her. Leon felt bad for the boy so he tip him with a five dollar bill. The boy’s face lite up with joy and he just said thank you the best way he could. Ashley and Leon were on the couch look at Wynonna Earp on Netflix

“Why have I not seen this before?” said Leon.

“Wynonna reminds me of Helena Harper.” Said Ashley grabbing another slice of pizza.

“You know what, you’re right she does have that high temper/badass thing going for her, so I say yeah”

“Hehe, yup” Ashley said with a Yawn.

“Sleepy Hushpuppy?”

“Can’t lie so, yeah”

Ashley got up and walk over to her room and said “night Leon” then she went inside.

“Night, Hushpuppy” said Leon still watching the show.


	3. Making new friends

The next morning Ashley was sleeping sound asleep when her alarm clock started to play her favorite wake up tune. Ashley got and walk straight to her bathroom then went to her drawers to pick out some shorts and shirt, Ashley walk out of her room to see Leon up making breakfast. Ashley just watch him she took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Leon with his messy pony-tail and in his boxers. Now when you live with Leon he forgets to put pants on and Ashley has been with Leon for years so she’s use to it. When Leon was walking over to the table putting the food on the plates when he sees Ashley waving at him with her phone out, Leon posed with a cheerful manner Ashley just laughed.

“Was it good, was it a good pose” said Leon.

“No” said Ashley sticking her tongue out.

“Just kidding”

“Better be because I know I look good” said Leon walking fancy the best way he know how to.

Ashley walk over to the table and sat down enjoying the food that was placed on the table. Leon came back and did the same.

“So have any planes today?”

“No, not really well theirs some people I want you to meet.”

“Really, wow let’s do it”

“Good, oh I almost forgot how’s your little crush is?”

“Who told you?”

“A little birdie told me”

“Do you know who it is?”

“Moira Burton?”

(Shit!)

“Uh, no”

“You’re lying, so it is Moira Burton”

“Ok, ok yes me and her are at the same Collage and she lives like right next to me.”

“Have you two, kissed”

“No” said Ashley looking down at her plate.

“Awe, poor baby you know it still summer and she’s home”

(Yes my time has come to get the girl)

“Cool but let’s visit the people you want me to meet first”

“Ok”


	4. Shook up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with this chapter so plz comment if i made some mistakes or something like that :|

When Ashley and Leon finish their breakfast together Leon walk to his room to get dressed, while Ashley was just sitting on the couch waiting for Leon. 

Leon walk out of his room to the living room were Ashley was, Ashley turned around to see Leon all ready to go. Ashley got up from the couch and walk out the front door standing in the hallway waiting for Leon to get the car keys and lock his apartment door. When the two of them made it to the car Leon stop “Ashley, want to drive?” said Leon looking at Ashley.

“Really I can?”

“Yeah!” said Leon moving to the passenger side.

Ashley got in the car in the drivers sides, Ashley turned on the car. And then the radio and drove off to were ever Leon said to turn to.

“Leon, do u have the Aux cord?” said Ashley.

“Yeah, let me just get it for you” said Leon reaching in the back seat of his car.

“Ok, I got it what u want to here?”

“We get turnt up” said Ashley smiling.

Leon and Ashley danced to that song until they arrived at bar. Leon walk in front guiding Ashley to where everyone was “Hey everyone, guess what I have Ashley” said Leon almost yelling to get everyone’s attention.

“Oh my god, so your Ashley. Nice to meet you I’m Helena Harper”

“Nice to meet you to”

“I’m Claire”

“Sherry, nice to meet you”

“Chris brother of Claire”

“Piers nice to meet a new face”

“Sheva Alomar”

 “Ada Wong”

“Wait don’t I remember you from somewhere?” said Ashley.

“Maybe”

“Know what this is taking forever, Everyone Ashley, Ashley everyone” said Leon getting himself a drink.

“Ashley!” 

Ashley turns to the voice behind her to see Moira, Ashley walk over to Moira “Hey, I didn’t know you were going to be here.” said Ashley trying to hide her blushing face.

“Well I’m with Claire she was my ride here, so how you been I thought you were going to do nothing but homework?” said Moira.

“Well I wanted to hang out with some friends” said Ashley smiling.

“Well that good, have you found a job yet?”

“No.”

“Well we do need new recruits”

“For what?”

“I’m with TerraSave”

“Oh my god. I’m so happy for you” Ashley hugged Moira as tight as she could.

“Thanks”

“And I was wondering if you would celebrate with me?”

“Yeah, when”

(What are you doing brain?)

 “How about tomorrow”

“Ok, sure”

“Ok then, it's nice to see you out of room for a change” said Moira walking off.

(Ok, that was ok)

* * *

 

3 hours have passed and everyone started to go home. Leon and Ashley were driving back home when “Leon, i think I’m going on a date with Moira” said Ashley.

Leon almost crash the car after what Ashley said, Leon took a deep breath and said “Really I’m so happy for. You.” said Leon tying to focus on the road.

“what should I do” said Ashley look at Leon.

“Go with her on the date, and besides you’re a sweet girl”

“Thanks, Leon when we get home I’m going straight to bed”

“Ok, fine by me.”


	5. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song used in this fic is called: Location by Khalid

The next day Ashley was sitting at the edge of her bed thinking of what she was going to wear for the thing she was going to with Moira. Ashley walk over to her closet find an ok thing to wear “this is the only thing I know that would look ok” said Ashley putting on the outfit she chose. Ashley walk into her bathroom to see if she look ok, when a knock came from her bedroom door Ashley walk to the door to see Leon.

“Morning Hushpuppy, want to eat a little something before you leave?” said Leon hold up a plate of food just for Ashley.

“Yeah, thanks” Ashley took the plate and sat on bed.

“You nervous? You can tell me anything you know that” said Leon.

“Yeah I’m nervous a lot what if she doesn’t like me that way I like her? What if I fuck up everything? Leon I’m scared maybe I should just stay here.”

“Ashley Graham! I know damn well you’re not quitting out of this are. The same girl who survived a palga, the same girl who took on a ten-thousand word essay with no sleep and passed with an A+. Ashley you can do anything and I believe in you.” Ashley hug Leon.

“Thank you, Leon” said Ashley.  

  “Leon, can I use your car?”

“Sure, just don’t crash it. And do you even know how to get to Moira’s house?”

“Yeah, she told me where she leaved. We do live like one turn to the right and her door is right there”

“Ok then see you when you get back” said Leon leaving Ashley’s room.

When Ashley finished her plate it was time for you to go, Ashley left her room with her plate in hand and went to the kitchen to put the plate in the sink and Ashley left.

* * *

Ashley was not that far from Moira’s house so it was like a 20 minute drive there. When Ashley made it to Moira’s place she rang the doorbell, until the door was opened to see Moira.

“Hey come in, come in” said Moira.

“Thanks” said Ashley, she walk inside to see Moira put on her shoes.

“So, I found this cool place somewhat out of town, want go?”

“Ok let’s go”

Ashley did not know what was going on all she know was Moira was driving and she was confused.

It was a somewhat long drive despite the trip to the liquor store.

When Ashley mind stop looping questions about what was going on, she found herself at look out point look abandon. Ashley was in awe at how the moon look that night, Ashley heard the bottle Moira had bought was opened she took a sip of it and look at Ashley.

“Want some?” said Moira holding the bottle out to Ashley.

“No I have to drive”

“Your right”

Moira turned on the radio to clear the silence in the car. There was a great song on the radio Ashley started singing in her head, Moira was looking at Ashley the whole time until Moira said something.

“Do you like me?” said Moira.

Ashley heart almost stop completely “Maybe”.

“Maybe is not answer. Yes or No Ashley?”

“OK fine, yes I like you. Why you ask?”

“Because when I first saw you I was just, wow this girl is pretty, famous, and smart what I have. Then when I heard I was going to be right next to the girl I liked I was willing to leave collage then the feelings got worse and I really wanted you. And this is why I ask you to celebrate with me alone just us.”

“I feel the same way every time I walk past you I thought you were just badass that had the will to break the rules and I was the little girl everyone aspect me to be. I feel like I can do anything when I’m around you”

Before Ashley could say anymore Moira kissed her on the lips Ashley look at Moira and continued to kiss her.

“Damn your feisty” said Moira smirking at Ashley.

“Should we go back to your place?”

“Well move then” said Ashley giving Moira a short kiss.

After their little make out season Moira remembered she promised her dad she would be back around eleven, so Ashley said it was ok then drove Moira so her place.

“Well see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah” Ashley gave Moira a goodbye kiss and drove off.

\----

On the way back home Ashley called Leon “Hello?”  
“Leon. I kissed her”

Leon screamed along with Ashley “Yes I know you could do it!”

“Thanks for being there for me, Leon”

“You’re welcome Hushpuppy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny bonus:  
> "Ada what's your stasis?" said Leon sitting on his couch.  
> "their kissing, Leon. I repeat they are kissing hard"  
> "Leon, you there?"  
> Leon passed out on the floor.


	6. Going back

The next morning, was the last day of her summer vacation. Ashley had her suitcase all pack and ready, but before she went back to collage she had to say good bye to everyone which was the hard part of coming back, you have leave.

Ashley laid on her bed thinking of a way to tell everyone that she had to leave, even though she didn’t want to. Ashley got off her bed got dressed and walk out of her room with her bag, Leon saw Ashley and walk over to her.

“So you want breakfast before you go?” said Leon again wearing only boxers and a ponytail.

“No, I’m fine I think me and Moira might grab something on the way to the airport.”

“Okay. I’ll miss you Hushpuppy” said Leon holding Ashley in his arms trying to hold back a tear.

“I know and I’ll miss you. You non-skilled driver you” said Ashley holding Leon as well.

“Want me to drive you to the airport or you hitching a ride with Moira?”

“I don’t know her maybe just leaving the house” Ashley took out her phone and texted Moira to see if she was just now leaving the house.

“Okay I’ll put some clothes on, while we wait for Moira to reply” Leon was soon cut off by the sound of Ashley’s phone beeping when she get a text.

“She’s still at home, so we can pick her up with that’s cool with you Leon?”

“It’s cool” said Leon walking to his room to get dressed.

 While Ashley waited for Leon, she keep texting Moira.

{So how’s my little sunflower doing this afternoon?} Said Moira.

{Good kind of sad that I’m leaving, but ok that I get to live next door to my new girlfriend back at dorm” said Ashley also putting a smiling emoji.

{Well at least you feel ok, Natalia does not want me to leave nor does Polly. And my dad is crying again}

{lol that’s because they love you dearly}

{I know but damn hearing your father cry is like seeing a new world}

{I can relate. Well see you when we pick you up} said Ashley putting a kiss emoji at the end of the text.

“Okay I’m ready” said Leon holding his keys.

Ashley and Leon both went to the car and drove to Moira to pick her up. When they made it to Moira she was happy to see the two of them, Moira put her bag in the trunk with Ashley’s bag and got in the car while waving goodbye to her family.

“So what place do you two want to get something to eat from?” said Leon stopping at a red light.

“Hmm, Taco Bell” said Ashley.

“Nice chose Ash I would like to try the new Naked chicken they have” said Moira.

“Oh honey you don’t trust me, it’s good but damn”  

“I’m going to”

“Okay I warned you”

\-----

After getting the food they ordered from Taco bell everyone in the car started eating. It wasn’t long before the airport anyway, then Moira was having the most fun out of all of them.

“Damnit it’s spicy as fuck!” said Moira drinking down the rest of her soda.

“I told you Moira it was damn well killing me when I first tried it” said Leon keeping his eyes on the road.

“Aw poor baby here take my drink” said Ashley with a smile.

“I couldn’t and besides the heat is diming down a bit”

“And you still managed to finish the whole damn taco I’m impressed” said Leon, while Ashley nod her head at Leon.

“Well i am in TerraSave so yeah I’m pretty tough” said Moira laying down in the back seat with her shades on.

\-----

When they all made it to the airport Leon hugged Moira and Ashley good bye and watched as they waved goodbye to him and got on the plane.

“Hey Leon” Leon look behind him to see Ada?

“Ada what are you doing here?” said Leon confused.

“Leon sometimes I hate you. It’s me Carla” said Carla walking off.

“Shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to mix up your name with Ada, Hey! Carla Wait!” said running after to her.

**Author's Note:**

> comment plz :)


End file.
